4 Vol 1 21
, they were invited to stay the night in Wakanda. From the first, Sue was interested and attracted to the Black Panther due to the mystery surrounding him as well as his regal position. That evening when Reed was too busy with his experiments to pay attention to her, Sue decided to go out for a walk around the palace grounds. Hearing the sound of a piano being played, Sue followed it to find the Black Panther alone. T'Challa offers to show her the garden around the palace. Sue has never seen such beauty since Reed once took her to planet Vesuvius. The pair then went out to the Black Lagoon for a swim. Although skinny dipping was necessary, Sue was bashful about disrobing before the king of Wakanda, but he was mindful of their modesty. However, as the two began swimming their mutual attraction to one another welled up to the point where they almost kissed. However the two stopped themselves at the last moment, and later the two decided that they could never have betrayed the trust of Reed Richards and the santity of his marriage with Sue. Sue later returned to her husband, who seemed unaware that she was ever gone. The following morning before the Fantastic Four made their departures, T'Challa looked longingly toward Sue as she left, happy to be with her husband. When Sue finishes her story, the other women are disappointed about the tale lacking any sordid details. Even though she is reminded of all the times that Reed has not been around or the time that she almost divorced him, Sue explains to the others that when she married Reed it was for the long haul and that is what she signed on for. Emma is the only one unimpressed with Sue's explanations and departs. Sue finally returns home at six in the morning to find her husband waiting for her in their bedroom. As it turns out, Reed hadn't forgot that it was their wedding anniversary and that he wasn't in Washington, D.C. at all. In fact, he was planning an anniversary surprise: He had just returned home from Vesuvious with some flowers from the world that so enchanted Sue all those many years ago. | Writer1_1 = Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa | Penciler1_1 = Valentine De Landro | Penciler1_2 = Ron Frenz | Inker1_1 = Matt Banning | Inker1_2 = Sal Buscema | Colourist1_1 = Andrew Crossley | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = Warren Simons | Appearing1 = Present Featured Characters: * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mentions: * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** Flatiron District **** Pillows *** Ray's Papaya Items: * Vehicles: * Black Panther Flashback Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Mentions: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * * Vesuvius Flashback Featured Characters: * * Locations: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Sue mentions how the Fantastic Four and the X-Men had a "silly team-up" recently. This is a reference to - , wherein Emma and some of the X-Men were accidentally endowed with powers similar to the Fantastic Four. * Mention is made of Sue's relationship with the Sub-Mariner. Namor has been romantically interested in Namor since the Fantastic Four first discovered him back in . She has stated that she has only "kissed him a few times". One such instance happened in . However, she appears to be downplaying their brief affair that lasted from - that occurred during a period that Reed was believed to be dead (which began in ). * The flashback that Sue recounts happens between - . Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, at the time of this story Sue has been keeping this a secret for roughly 10 years. * Sue's recounting of events on the planet Viscous happened between page 6 and 7 of when the Fantastic Four were on a mission to the avenge the death of Sue's father who was murdered by the Skrulls. Per the Sliding Timescale that event happened roughly 11 years prior to this story. * Mention is made of the time that Sue almost divorced Reed. The couple started having marital problems in which resulted in Sue separating from Reed in . When Reed was later forced to shut down Franklin's mind in , Sue filed for divorce in . However, the couple were convinced to get back together by the Sub-Mariner and the Inhuman Royal Family in . * This story denotes the anniversary of Reed and Sue Richards which was depicted in . The narrative states that it happened 40 years ago at the time of that story. This measurement is in real time between publications. Per the Timescale, at the time of this story Reed and Sue have been married for roughly 11 years in Marvel Time. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}